This invention relates to downriggers for boats and more particularly to brackets for mounting of downriggers to inflatable boats having at least a transom board.
Applicant is not aware of apparatus for supporting downriggers on inflatable boats. Large apparatus such as bridge structures are known for support on hard-hulled boats as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,673,507 to Stokes, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,469 to Murray, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,613 to Grable. Smaller clamp devices are known for mounting a downrigger to a sidewall such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,777 to Yoder.
The apparatus of the present invention is a downrigger mounting bracket which is specifically designed for imparting greater stability to a downrigger when used with inflatable boats typically used for deep sea fishing. A mounting bracket for the use of downriggers on inflatable boats comprises an arcuate arm extending between the boat""s gunwale and the usual transom board at the boat""s stem. An assembly or clamp at one end is adapted for affixing the arcuate arm to a lip on the gunwale. A flange at the other end is adapted for affixing the arcuate arm to the transom board. The arm is rotatable about the clamp and adjustable in length for easy installation and to fit a variety of sizes of inflatable boats. When manufactured of aluminum, the bracket is lightweight and rust free.
In one broad aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises an arcuate arm extending between a clamp end at the gunwale and a transom end at the stern, a clamp at the clamp end, the clamp being adapted for attaching to the upstanding lip; a downrigger mounting plate fitted to the clamp end; and a flange at the transom end and being adapted for attaching to the transom board so that the apparatus can be secured between the gunwales and the transom board.